Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a chair that includes a dispenser for dispensing containers and, more particularly, to a chair including a built-in dispenser that dispenses chilled beverage containers on demand, and wherein the dispenser is adapted to hold an arrangement of beverage containers that are progressively advanced and individually released from the dispenser by gravity feed.
Discussion of the Related Art
When seated for an extended period of time, such as when watching a movie or sporting event on television, it is often desirous to consume food and beverages. In particular, many sports enthusiasts enjoy consuming soft drinks or beer while watching a sporting event, such as a football game or baseball game on television. During the course of the event, a person may need to make numerous trips to the kitchen in order to retrieve another beverage after the previous one has been consumed. This can be inconvenient, especially if a person is watching an exciting movie or sporting event, wherein the need to get up and leave the room may cause them to miss a critical moment during the event.
Accordingly, it is more convenient to have a supply of chilled beverages nearby a person's seating area so that they can easily retrieve a cold beverage on demand. However, placing a traditional cooler or refrigerator in the middle of a living area is not very attractive or desirable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a comfortable chair, such as a recliner chair, that includes a built-in beverage dispenser that allows a user to retrieve a chilled beverage, on demand, without having to leave the comfort of their seat while viewing an event or while engaged in a conversation.